Issue 2.2: Four Horsemen
Overview Luma and Lacy escort Kylan to Pyramid Star Solutions where they meet the CEOs of the other megacorporations: Dr. Lauren Rann of Cassium, Daris Perth of Trager, and Gabriella Alaniz of Nystrel. There are tense discussions on whether or not to stay loyal to Fletcher before they depart. The Callisto 6 rush out to try to stop an ongoing attempt to break Jerome Blair out of police custody. Plot Synopsis Part I With Luma shifted into Oniko's form and Lacy, Kylan makes a public appearance at Pyramid Star Solutions for the first time since Oniko was declared acting CEO of the company. Anton, Cass, Oya, and Hopps all remain outside of the building while receiving a live feed from Lacy of everything going on. Kylan, Luma, and Lacy make their way to Kylan's office where they are met by four people already waiting for them: Dr. Lauren Rann, Daris Perth, and Gabriella Alaniz. They are the CEOs of Cassium, Trager, and Nystrel respectively. While the CEOs question Kylan's motives to suss out both how he's alive and what his play is, Lacy unobtrusively follows the links of their tech to see who is connected to what and what activities are going on. In the midst of the ongoing conversations between the CEOs, Kylan presents an option that they all decide to collectively turn their backs on the entity of Fletcher. He's met with skepticism. When he points out that there's no Callisto energy left, he's corrected. Daris believes there's no point in acting against Fletcher unless they all agree to it. Kylan ultimately points out that even aside from Fletcher, they have more than his wrath or law enforcement to worry about before pointing directly to Lacy and Luma. After more back and forth about the risks and benefits, the rest of the CEOs finally take their leave. Kylan expresses his views that Dr. Rann will be the biggest problem among the other CEOs. He reveals that there's plenty of the Callisto energy source left about a mile beneath the moon's surface. Lacy retrieves all files of interest from his computers. Kylan informs them about the details of what they know about the energy source. The Callisto energy source has been present since the formation of the planet. Upon discovery, attempts were made to drill it as one would drill for other natural resources. The results of these retrieval attempts off of the coast of Los Angeles was C-Day. While listening to the ongoing conversations, Hopps is hit by a wave of pounding agony. She teeters on the edge of unconsciousness before being torn back to wakefulness. When the episode finally subsides, she tries to brush it off. Cass and Anton both try to figure out what's going on with Hopps, but Oya finds herself having her own experience with her powers. A voice reaches out to her and tells her to turn on the news. Dr. Jerome Blair's prison transport is shown to be under attack as unknown forces attempt to break him out of custody. Part II The Callisto 6 head out in Amelia to intercept the ongoing conflict. Cass manages an incredible feat of strength by leaping from the top of Amelia onto the rogue prison transport. Hopps reacts instinctively and finds herself teleporting from inside Amelia to the roof of the transport in a bolt of lightning that shatters the windshield. Lacy successfully flies the ship to dodge a hail of plasma fire aimed their way while gaining ground. Cass decks the artillery gunner and dazes them. In the process, she realizes that the people trying to break Jerome out are less 'human' and more like entities similar to what Sal is. Hopps climbs up towards the front of the ship and attacks the pilot with her staff. Anton pops into, and then quickly back out of, the transport to confirm that Jerome is still aboard. The transport pilot steers the ship into a nosedive. While Anton and Cass are able to keep their grip as it dives, Hopps is swept off and sent falling by the sudden change. Anton jumps off after her. Lacy follows the transport into the dive. Luma brings up her shield to protect Lacy in lieu of the broken windshield. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. * Aliza Pearl as Oya Guillén. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. Non-Player Characters * Gabriella Alaniz * Kylan Krause * Daris Perth * Dr. Lauren Rann Trivia * Mariana Orsini's entire side of the family was killed on C-Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Revision